Two Souls will make the Key
by daitenshi wings
Summary: Aizen stole Ichigo and his twin brother at the age of 5, so that they could help him achieve his goal. Putting them in the care of his two best Arrcancars, they will learn to master there powers and become the Aizen's greatest weapons against the Soul Society. IchigoxGrimmjow/Dark IchigoxUlquirra.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Prologue**

Aizen looked down at the two small bodies of the 5 year-old boys as they slept in the bed they shared. Their eyes were red and puffy, with tier stained cheeks. They had cried themselves to sleep over their mother's death. He felt sorry for them, truly sorry. They had to watch their mother die in front of their own eyes.

As if knowing someone was thinking of their mother, both boys drew in closer to each other. He had come to find out way there had been a large spick of power in the World of the Living and now he know why. Ishin had left the Soul Society because he had started a life in the World of the Living, how sweet.

He had planned for some time now to make a special child but what lay in front of him was something he had not seen coming. The two sleeping boys where indeed very special. One of the boys was all white, including his hair. The boy's nail's though, where black. The other one was normal but with bright orange. Identical twins one born a howl without a hole or a mask, and the other a Soul Reaper.

They both shared half of each other's power. One could not grow stronger without the others help. They most likely also shared each other's pain, but exactly how far that went is unknown right now. Ichigo Kurosaki and Oghci Ikasoruk are truly special children. Gin appeared behind Aizen. His ever present smile was wide on his face.

"Is everything ready?" Aizen asked his eyes not leaving the sleeping boys.

"Yes, but we better hurry before they think some things up." Gin opened a gate to Hueco Mundo. Las Noches was still not yet finished but it was livable.

Aizen walked over to the bed and picked up one of the boys, Gin taking the other, they truned to leave. A small smile grow on Aizen's face as he left. These two boys would help him reach his goal, but first they needed to awaken their powers that slept deep inside of them and master it.

The gate closed behind them and the small barrier that hid their presence shattered to leave an empty room behind.

** A/N: Ok, I know It is really short but that's only because its the prologue. The first chapter will be a lot longer I promise. Some of you might say its creepy that Aizen was watching two little boys sleeping and then stole them, but how it went.**

** Aizen: You make it sound like I'm evil pedophile?**

** Writer: Holly….! When did you get here! And for the record you are evil.**

** Aizen: Be that as it may, you made it look worse than it looks.**

** Gin: He has a point there.**

** Writer: SHUT UP GIN YOUR NOT HELPING! Be sides it was how Aizen told me to write it so it really him who made himself look like the pedophile, not me.**

** Aizen: So your saying its my fault?**

** Gin: I would run now if I were you.**

** Writer: But it is him fault!**

** Aizen glares at the writer. The writer takes off running, along with her other charaters from her other stories.**

** Gin: Please review and tell us what you think of the prologue. The next chapter will be up soon, and don't worry Aizen-sama won't kill anyone.**

** Aizen: That is if the writer is a good girl and does as she told.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The Espada were all waited in the meeting room. They all sat in their seats around the long table. Each doing their own thing as they waited for their leader to join them.

"I can't take it anymore. Are you sure that Lord Aizen is here?" One of them asked letting at a heavy sigh.

"Yes Nnoitra, we're sure. None of us would be here if it was a joke." Another Espada answer beside Nnoitra.

"Shut up Halibel!" Nnoitra glared at her from corner of his eye.

"Now now no need to be mean. You did ask and it was free to anyone to answer." Said the Espada sitting across from Nnoitra.

"Oh Nnoitra is just up site because Nel mad at him again." "Yeah, no need for you to wast your breath on him Szayel." Said the two Espada further up the table.

"Why you little brats!" Nnoitra growled at them as Szayel tried to hold back a laught.

Before anyone else could speak the doors in front of the head of the table opened and Lord Aizen, along with Gin and Tosen, entered the room. When Aizen took his seat and the tea was served the meeting finally begin.

"Now you all must be wondering why I called you here." No one answer but some nodded their heads. "The reason why is because we will be making our move very soon. The Hogyoku is ready to be taken from the host, who has kept it safe from those who would use it for the wrong reasons."

"Does that mean we finally get to fight some Soul Reaper soon?" Yummy asked straitening up in his seat.

"No Yummy, it means we're going to ask them to have a tea party with us." Grimmjow said sarcastically.

There were a few who coughed to try and hide their laugh. Yummy glared at Grimmjow, anger burning in his eyes. The meeting soon finished after everyone was given a job to get ready for what was to come.

**~After the meeting with Aizen~**

Aizen was heading to room when he was stopped in the hall by someone calling his name. Two someone's to be precise.

"Lord Aizen!" Two voices said in unison.

Aizen turned to see two of his Espada who were running over to him. Aizen open his arms to both of them. He was almost throwen to the ground as they ran into him.

"Ichigo, Ogihci its good to see you two. Sorry that I was gone for so long this time."

"It's ok Lord Aizen." Said Ichigo looking up at Aizen.

"Yeah we know why you have to leave. It's so you can be close to the Hogyoku and learn the enemies weakness." Ogihci said doing the same as his brother. Both smiling at Aizen as they hugged him.

It had been seven years since Aizen and Gin brought them to Las Noches. With the help of two of his Espada, he was able to awaken there powers and master them. There was still a few things they could do yet, but that would soon change. With their powers they were able to clamed a spot in the Espada. Some of the others were not to please with at that, while others found it interesting. Finally getting the boys off him, he looked at them with pride. They may be only 12 years-old but they could give even a Captain a run for their lives.

"How has your training been going?" He asked.

Both boys looked at each other be for they smiled at each other and vanished. They reappeared behind him and raised one of their arms and summoned a Cero. Aizen smiled as they fired and got out of the line of fire.

**~Mean while~**

Gin was walking down the hall when something crashed through the wall in front of him. Letting out a sigh he moved as there was another crash where he was just standing.

"I see you two are at it again. You know when he asks you if you learned anything new or if he wants to know how your training is going, you could just tell him." Gin looked at the two boys as they dusted themselves off.

"Where's the fun it that Gin-sensei." Ogihci said picking up his sword form the ruble.

"Hello Gin-sensei, how have you been? We were going to come and see you when we were done visiting Lord Aizen." Ichigo said resting his sword on his shoulder.

Gin smile grow wider, "Oh how thoughtful of you two and where are your guardians?"

Both frozen and looked anywhere but Gin.

"I take it you gave them the slip again, am I right." Aizen said as he walked throw the hole in the wall. They both nodded as they put their swords away on their backs.

"You know they don't like it when you do that." Gin said not at all sounding up site with them.

Aizen chuckled, "You sound like it's a good thing Gin."

"Will it is fun to watch go crazy in their own way to try and find them." Gin said turning to look at Aizen.

"Now, I think you two have shown me enough of your training for today. You should head back to them back before they get to mad." Aizen said as he started walking away, with Gin in toe. Before the boys could answer back, a loud shout filled the hall.

"ICHIGO! Where the hell did you run off to you damn berry head!" Grimmjow angry voice rang in the hall.

"Ha ha, you're in trouble!" Ogihci said and pointed at his brother who was frowning at being called a berry.

"You're not too far off yourself Ogihci." Ulquiorra said appearing behind him, scaring both of them.

Grimmjow soon appeared behind them as will, scaring them again. Both Espada didn't look happy, even though Ulquiorra's face didn't show anything. Both boys swallowed and took off running, leaving two angry Espada to chase after them.

**A/N: And there you have it chapter 1! It took three pages it's a long chapter like I promised! I bit you want to know what number Espada the twins are don't you? Will I'm going to tell you!**

** Aizen: You going to do what?**

** Writer: I mean you readers going to have to guess.**

** Aizen: That's better.**

** Gin: Here's a hint for you readers, ALL the Espada where at the table and one of them was really pissed when twins got there Number.**

** Writer: And its not Nnoitra, he was just mad that, in his words, that little "brats" out rank him.**

** Gin: Before we go to work on the next chapter, there are two someone's that want to say something to you readers.**

** Ichigo and Ogichi: Thank you for all your reviews! We read them all and we can't believe how many got in one day! We won't you down!**

** Grimmjow: GET BACK HERE YOU TWO! *both twins take off running again***

** Ulquiorra: Please review and tell us what you think of this chapter, and leave your answer to what number the twins are in your review as while.**

** Gin: We'll ever give the first person a prize if they get it right. You have anything to say Aizen-sama?**

** Aizen: No that covers it.**

** Writer: All right then bye guys, see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ichigo and Ogihci: Hey every one!**

**Ichigo: We read all your reviews and we thank you for them. We also like to thank ichigi111kurosaki for beta reading this chapter.**

**Ogihci: Our writer was in tears of pure happiness at how many reviews there where and sorry SayoShiHoinXKohAyanerei, but though are not our number.**

**Ichigo: Remember what Lord Aizen said about our powers that might help in your next guess. We left you readers some more clues as to what our number is.**

**Ogihci: Also, Gin-sensei said to tell you what the prize is. He said that it would get more of you to guess.**

**Ichigo: The prize is a story. It can be a one shot or a whole story, it up to the reader who wins. It can be any anime and whatever paring you like. You can pick the rating too.**

**Ogihci: Let's hope that get more of you to guess. Ok, now on with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo and his brother where in their room having lunch. They were be punished for running off earlier. They didn't mind it though, they liked be by themselves sometimes. There was a soft knock at their door as it slowly started to open. They turned to see who it was, as they finished off their meal.

"Hey, you two want to go have some fun before you have to leave?" Nel asked poking her head into the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Is the coast clear?" Ogihci answered her question with one of his own.

"As clear as the sky outside." She answered back her smile growing wider.

"We're in." Ichigo said as he jumped off the couch, his brother doing the same and followed him to the door where Nel waited.

All three ran down the many halls untill they were finally outside. A few lesser-Hollows were waiting for them. Nel walked up to them with the twins behind her.

"Has it started yet?" she asked the Hollow that was in the front of the small group.

"Not yet mistress, but it will be soon if we do not hurry." The Hollow answered.

"Good. Come on you two, I'll race you. Stay close to one of the Hollows so you wonn't get lost." She said as she, and the Hollow she was talking to, vanished.

"Oh that's not fair! She got a head start!" Ogihci said as he took off with one of the Hollows. His brother following him with the last Hollow as he laughed. Nel was always finding ways to bug his younger brother.

**(A few minutes later)**

They soon where at their destination with the twins winning their little race, but Ichigo had a feeling that Nel let them win. The twins looked around to see that they were at the Menos Forest. They had been here once before, with Tosen, but had gotten lost for a whole week because Tosen had forgotten about them when the Menos Grandes were acting up. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had finally found them hiding up in a tree with a Menos guarding it form other Menos. They were still young when it happen and were just starting to awaken their powers. Since then the 4th and 6th Espada made sure to stay close by them and away from Tosen.

"Why did you bring us here Nel?" Ichigo asked as he watched a Menos walk by them. Ogihci took a step closer to his older brother.

"Well you two asked once how Gillians become Gillians, so I'm going to show you." Nel jumped into the trees, shortly followed by the twins. The lesser-Hollows stayed behind not wanting to be lunch for a Menos.

The small group jumped from tree to tree for a good few minutes when the cry from a dieing Menos stopped them."We're close," was all Nel said as they turned to where to cry was coming from. They come to a small clearing in the forest were a single Menos was taking on three larger ones.

"That Menos is ether really brave or just plain stupid." Ogihci said with a smirk.

"Don't count it out just yet my little snow flake, look there." Nel said with a soft smile and pointed at the smaller Menos's feet.

"What the!?" Ichigo gasped as he saw that there were two other Menos Grandes laying dying on the ground. One of them looked half eaten.

"It's just like you two. It may be smaller than the others, but that doesn't stop it from getting stronger to show the others it's no different from them." Nel turn away from the fight to look at the young Espadas beside her.

They indeed showed everyone that they were strong. She could see right away when the boy's powers first awoke, why lord Aizen had brought them here. Even though she was no longer an Espada, giving her spot to her old friend Halibel, she still wore her tattoo to remind the others of what she once was when they tried to gang up on the boys. When she heard that they joined the Espada, and the rank they were given, she never felt happier. She loved them like they were her own and would help Grimmjow and Ulquiorra when they needed it. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ichigo gasped.

"Ogihci, that's the Menos that saved us when we were lost! Watch how it fights I'm sure of it!" Ichigo exclaimed grabbing his brother's hand.

Ogihci narrowed his eyes as he watched. His eyes then widen as the Menos went for a kill shot by biting one of the others, and fired a Cero. The shot killed the one it was biting and killed the other two as well.

"Your right its Trickster! The idiot still alive!"Ogihci said tighten his grip on his brother's hand.

"Trickster?" Nel asked holding back her giggles at what they had named the Menos.

"Yeah that's what's we named it because of the way it fights." Ichigo said.

"Oh?" Nel looked at the two for them to explain.

"You see, it will act like it use up all its strength and try to go for one last try to defend itself." Ogihci started. "Then it does a surprise attack and fires a Cero at close range to make sure it kills and the others in the group that's attacking it." Ichigo continued."But it only does that if there is more than one attacking it. If it's only one attacker then it just fires a single Cero a few feet from it." Ogihci finished Both looked proudly down at the Menos that was eating its kills.

"I see, then why don't you go say hi and see if it remembers you. Stay in the trees though. I've been watching this one for awhile now and it's about to turn into a Gillian, so stay out of its way when that happens." Nel said giving both a serious look.

They nodded, jumping to a closer tree and started to whistle? Nel blinked at the boys, sure enough they were whistling to the Menos below them like they were trying to signal it. Nel Watched as the Menos body froze and stopped what it was doing, and slowly lift its head. Its red eyes grow wide when it saw the young Espadas and then saw them grow even wider when it felt their power.

It cried out in delight at seeing them and walked closer to their tree they were in. Nel watched in disbelieve as the Menos was making a clicking noise with its teeth in a way to talk with the twins. 'That Menos will indeed be a strong and smart Gillian, for it truly is just like them.' Nel thought as a warm smile grow on her face.

When the change finally came the boys watched in wonder and in worry for their friend. The turn was always different for the one it was happing to, but it was always painful. When Nel saw the boys about to jump down to help it when cried out it pain, she was by their side in a heartbeat.

"No, don't get involved. It has to do it on its own." They looked up at her with their fear filled eyes. Nel gave them a soft smile. "Don't worry, your friend will be fine. It's just having'growing pains'." Her words calmed the boys a little but there was still some fear.

When the change was finally over a new Gillian was laying beneath them. It looked like some type of serpent dragon. It had a row of purple hair running down its back and ended at the end of its tail with a little tuff. Two long horns were at its head with smaller spicks around it face. Its hole was at the sinter of its chest, like were most Hollows holes where.

The twins jumped down to the Gillian before she could even blink. She joined them as it started to wake up.

"What is your name Gillian?" Nel asked in a calm voice.

The Gillian slowly rased its head to look, not at Nel but at the twins. "My name is *Ryuunosuke Ryouichi. I wish to serve you young masters, like I once did when you lost in the forest. Please let me by your side once more. Have I not proven my worth to you by becoming a Gillian?" Its deep voice asked.

Ichigo and Ogihci stared into the eyes of the dragon-like Gillian. "You wish to serve us but to serve us you most serve Lord Aizen." Ichigo said in a serious tune. "If you pleg your loyalty to not just to us but to Lord Aizen as will, then we would gladly except you as our Fraccion." Ogihci finished in the same tune as his brother.

Ryuunosuke bowed his head to the two young Espada and pledge his loyalty to the twins and Aizen. Ryuunosuke's head shot up and his eyes narrowed when Stark appear before them.

"Hey you two, Lord Aizen wants to see you." He glanced at the Gillian at was glaring at him. "And congraluashens on getting your first Fraccion. He looks strong." And with that Stark was gone.

"Alright then I guess it's time to head back." Nel said.

"I would gladly carry you and your friend." Ryuunosuke said as he got onto his feet.

"Thanks that would help a lot."Ichigo said as he and his brother got onto its back.

Nel shook her head and said she would follow behind them. With that the group left Menos Forest and head back to Las Noches.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. It took me forever to type out.**

**Nnoitra: That's what happens when you write it from Nel's point of view.**

**Nel: Whats that suppose to mean Nnoitra?**

**Nnoitra: Oh shit!**

**Ogihci: Looks like so one going to get another week on the couch.**

**Nnoitra: Why you little brat! *grabs Ogihci by the front of his shirt and rase his fist***

**Ichigo: You want to make that a month? *Ichigo was behind Nnoitra with Nel glaring at him.***

**Grimmjow: Today just isn't your day.**

**Ulquiorra: Get your hands off him. *Appeared next to Nnoitra giving him a cold look.***

**Nnoitra: No, no its not.**

**Gin: Will that was fun. Now you say a * in front of our twins Fraccion's name right? Will that was to let you know that his name means something. Ryuunosuke means Dragon or Noble, Prosperous-of-forerunning, herald. Rycouichi means Good or Clear, one.**

**Writer: I looked the name up so that I know was they meant. I didn't want to just pick a name just because it sounded cool.**

**Aizen: Good girl, now you readers review and tell us what you thought of this chapter.**

**Gin: Aizen-sama be nice to the readers they keep the story alive for us and the twins love the review.**

**Ichigo and Ogihci: Yeah we do, so please review readers!**

**Ryuunosuke: That's all for now. We have to work on the next chapter. * Ryuunosuke bows his head to the readers***

**Ichigo, Ogihci, and Gin: Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Ichigo and Ogihi: We would like to thank ichigi111kurosaki for being our Beta!**

**Writter: I got a review from Guest and they told me that Ryuunosuke is really an Adjuchas not a Gillian. Sorry about that I should have looked into the facts more. -_-; Also Guest got the twins number right but I'm not going to say what their answer was in till I know who they are so they can get their prize. So Guest pleases Login (if you have a page) and resend your review so everyone can see what your answer was. ^-^ Ok on with the story.**

Aizen was in the Throne Room with Gin and Tosen on either side of him, when the twins came in with Ryuunosuke behind them. Aizen raised an eyebrow when he saw the Adjuchas behind the twins. It was looking around the room, and had already found five Arrancars he kept hidden in the shadows. When the Adjuchas finally looked up at Aizen and the two standing beside him, its eyes widen. However when it looked at Tosen it took a step closer to the twins and let out a low growl.

"It looks like your Fraccion doesn't like Tosen very much does it?" Aizen said with a small smirk on his face.

"We're sorry if that upsets you Lord Aizen. He just became a Adjuchas and our Fraccion." Ichigo said putting a hand on Ryuunouke's neck to calm him down and bowed his head to Aizen.

"He's already very protective over us and we haven't had time to teach him how he should act yet." Ogihci said doing the same as his brother.

Ryuunosuke looked at his two masters as they spoke. He felt bad that his masters had to apologize for something he did. He looked at Aizen but not in the eye and bowed his head low to show that he was sorry for what he did.

"What is your name Adjuchas?" Aizen asked with the small smirk still there on his face.

"Ryuunosuke Rycouichi, Lord Aizen." Ryuunosuke said not raising his head from the floor.

"Can I call you Ryuu-kun?" Gin asked the smile on his face growing wider.

Ryuunosuke whole body twitched at what Gin had called him, but knowing it was not his place to speak out.

"It looks like he knows his place already." Aizen said as he watched the Fraccion.

"He's a fast learner." Ichigo said with a smile.

Aizen just nodded as he got down to business. "Yes, now I called you two here for a reason. I have a mission for you. It is also a test to show me if you are truly readly for what's to come."

Both boy's eyes widen it blight. They had been given missions before but they were small ones like doing errands. "What's the mission?" Ogihci asked finding it hard to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"You'll be going to the World of the Living with Ilfort Grantz and Luppi Antenor. Once there, you are to befriend Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. Your goal is to get them to take you to the Soul Society. If you make it there, you are to separate yourself from the Soul Reapers and find either Me or Gin to get the rest of your mission. Be sure that me and Gin are alone before you come to use." Aizen said as he straighten in his throne.

"We get to leave Hueco Mundo?" They both asked with pure shock in their voice and eyes. As far as they could remember they have always been in Hueco Mundo exepted when their mother was alive. Though they hardly had any memory of their life before Aizen. **(Hmm I wonder why they can't remember. * Cough, cough*Kyokasuigetsu * cough)**

Aizen nodded to them will a smile. "That's right, but you won't be going alone remember."

"Yes we know but why Ilfort and Luppi? Why not Grimmjow and Ulquiorra?" Ogihci asked looking at Aizen then his brother, and back again.

The twins have always been with the two older Espada and even though they were happy that they were finally getting a mission away Hueco Mundo, they didn't like the thought of being separated from their guardians.

"Espada 4 and 6 are on their own missions. They can't aways wast their time babysitting you two." Tosen said his voice plane and dull with a bit of disgust. **(Tosen is an ASS!)**

Ichigo and Ogihci flinched as if they were slapped across the face. Ryuunosuke's head shot up and let out a deep growl as he glared at the blind ex-captain. Ryuunosuke had also moved so that he was in between his masters and the man.

"Tosen that was uncalled for! Their still kids, why do you hate them so much?" Gin asked with his hands on his hips, an angry look on his face.

Tosen said nothing as Ryuunosuke's growls got louder. "How dare you say such a thing to my masters you disgusting bug!" He road angrily with his claws scraping the floor.

"That is enough." Aizen voice echoed through the whole room. "Tosen please do not speak out of line again. And you Ryuunosuke please take Ogihci and Ichigo back to their room. They will leave for their mission tomorrow morning."

Ryuunosuke looked over at Aizen, still not meeting the man's eyes, and saw that the smirk was gone. Giving Aizen a short bow, the Abjuchas turned to his masters and gently pushed them out of the Throne Room with his head. As the doors closed behind them, they could hear the voice of an angry Gin.

**(Some time later)**

It took a while for Ryuunosuke to find his masters private hall. On the way there the small group ran into Yammy. Needless to say that their once good day continued to go downhill thanks to him.

"Will look at you two, did someone finally put you in your place?" Yammy said standing in the groups way.

"Go away Yammy." Ichigo said his voice sounding small and a bit broken.

"Why the fuck should I listen to you little brats? What, you think because of your rank as an Espada and that you two are his favorites that you can boss us around, and do whatever you want?" Yammy said his voice dripping with poison.

"Wow that was a long sentence for you Yammy. I hope you didn't hurt yourself. Now seriously get the fuck out of our way we're in no mood to deal with you."Ogihci voice was low and filled with a silent promise of death.

Neither of the twins were looking at the large Espada but at the floor. Tosen's words were playing in their heads. They just wanted to go back to their room.

Ryuunosuke could tell that something was wrong with his masters. He stood in front of them and lowered his head to offer them a ride, which they accepted.

"You're not going to get away from me on that stupid little snake!" yammy said raising a fist to attack them.

Ryuusonuke used Sonido making Yammy miss. Ryuunosuke appeared behind the Espada and glared at him. "I believe my masters told you to leave them alone and I'm a Dragon not a snake dumass." Ryuunosuke said before he jumped into the air.

"I don't give a rat's ass what your masters say, they piss me off! I don't care what Aizen says they don't belong here!" Yammy shouted after them.

When Ryuunosuke finally made it to the twins room they got off and told him at he could have any room he like since he was their only Fraccion. Without another word they went into their room. Ryuunosuke stayed outside their room with his back to it and laid down.

'I shall protect my masters from all those who wish them harm. All those that are their enemies I shall kill. I will become stronger for them.' Ryuunosuke thought to himself as he laid his head down for sleep to take him.

**(Inside the room)**

The twins stared at the tattoo on palm their hands as they sat on the couch. It was their Espada number. Ichigo's was on his right, Ogichi's was on his left. They didn't know a day that started out so good could also go so wrong by just a few words. Tosen hardly ever talked to them and when he did, it always made them feel like they were nothing. Yammy was no help to their already bad mood.

Yammy had never liked them but he only truly started to hate them when he lost a fight against them and found out what number they were given. Usually when Yammy was in their way they fought him but this time they didn't want to.

"Why does Tosen hate us Ichigo and why does it bug us so much when he says things like that?" Ogihci asked as he closed his hand and looked over at his older brother.

"I don't know Ogihci, I do know that he will pay for what he tried to do to us."Ichigo said in a serous voice as he closed his hand as well.

Ogihci lend over and hugged his brother. "We'll get stronger right Ichi? That way we can show him that he's wrong as he takes his last breath."

Ichigo turn to his brother and returned the hug as he gave his younger brother a warm smile. "That's right Shiro, but first we have to get stronger. Not just to kill that asshole but to make Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Lord Aizen proud."

"Don't forget Gin-sensei and Nel!" Ogihci said happily.

"Them to, now let's get some sleep so we can get up on time for our mission."

"Yes sir!" Ogihci said jumping up from the couch.

They both started to laugh as they ran into the bedroom to get ready for bed.

**A/N:*Writter is laying on the floor in a dead like state***

**Szayel: What's wrong with her?**

**Ryuunosuke: She over worked herself with all her with all her stories.**

**Szayel: She should work in my lab for a week, than she'll really will be over worked.**

**Writter: * Jumps up from the ground at hearing what Szayel said and starts running away* No don't make me go to the lab of hell!**

**Szayel: It's not that bad.**

**Ilfort: That's what you think, any way please leave us your reviews and tell us what you think of this chapter.**

**Szayel: Also there was a really big clue in this chapter and if you miss it our writer will hit her head on her wall. So good luck to those who are guessing what number our lovely twins are. ~3**


	5. Chapter 5

**No beta reader this time.**

**Chapter** **4**

Rukia and Renji where walking around in The World of The Living in the gigais Urahara had given them. Their fist gigais they had where damaged in a Hollow attack, lucky for them that Urahara happen to be pasting by. Rukia's felt a little off but pushed the thought aside. Renji and her were taking a little brake from their work and were on a date. They where sent to The World of The Living because of so many Hollow attack that have been happing, but to day it was quit. They were walking by a park when both of their cell phone went off.

"And today was going so well too." Said Renji as he reached into his pocket to get his phone.

"Stop complaining Renji." Rukai said as she flipped open her phone. As she looked at the message that was sent to her phone from the Soul Society her eyes went wide. "That can't be right!"

"Something not right here. Why would so many Hollows come here at once?" Asked Renji as he stared at his phone hoping it was some kind of joke.

About 50 or so lesser Hollow where on their way to The World of The Living and would appear around the airier of the people of this towns homes. If that many Hollow appear above every ones homes it would not end will. The two Soul Reapers ran to there the message said the Garganta would open. The message also said that it would send some back up to help them. Renji and Rukai arrived at the spot and saw Orihime, Uryuu, and Chad talking to each other with worried expressions on their faces. They were people the two Soul Reapers had met and be came friends with. The three were numeral humans but they all had special powers. **(I'm not going to say what their powers are because you should all ready know that is you watch the show. Also every one is there numeral age but Ichigo and Ogihci who are 12.)**

"Renji, Rukai!" Orihime called out as she saw them run over to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rukai asked once they reached the group.

"We felt that something was wrong and something bad was going to happen. We flowed that feeling and it lid us here." Uryuu said as he fixed his glasses. Chad just nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you know what's going on?" Orihime asked.

"Not really, all we do know is that there is a lot of Hollows on there way here. We don't know why their coming or why their so many of them." Renji as he looked over the message again to see if he misted anything.

"Exactly how many?" Uryuu asked his hand that held his bow twitched.

"Around 100 or more," Rukai answered as she pulled out her soul candy.

"What! That can't be right!" Exclaimed the Quincy.

"That what we said too but that's what the order said. It also said it was bringing back up but I wouldn't hold my breath on them making it on time." Renji said as he now stood in his soul form.

"This doesn't sound good." Chad finally said in his deep voice.

The group stood in silence not knowing what to do. A few minutes later they got there answer when they scented a garganta opening a few feet away from them. And they could hear the cries of the Hollows.

"Lets get to work Renji!" Rukai shouted as she flashed step to the enters of the garganta.

Right!" Renji said close behind her.

Uryuu easily could keep up with the two Soul Reapers while Chad and Orihime had to run and slowly behind them.

As the gate fully opened Rukai saw four figures jump out before the swarm of Hollows. As soon as the four figures hit the ground, two got back up and stood protectively over the other two that didn't. They wore clocks so Rukai couldn't see what they looked like, but she would find out who they where latter. Since they had comeout of the garanta first they must have been why there were so many Hollows, but why were they after them? She did notices that the two who were standing were holding swords that looked like Zanpaku-to's.

"Renji it looks like those Hollows are after those people. Lets get this over with as quickly as possible." Rukai said over her shoulder to Renji.

"Right!" Renji turned to his right to where Uryuu was beside him. "Uryuu, tell Chad and Orihime to go help those guys. It looks like they might need some help." Uryuu nodded and fell back.

Both Soul Reapers unsheathed their Zanpaku-to's as they started to kill Hollows.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!" Rukai shouted aiming at a group of Hollows.

"Now roar Zabimaru!" Renji shouted relissing his sword.

Renji swung his sword like a wip, killing Hollows left and right. Rukai stabbing and using kido spells on the swarm. No matter how any they killed though, more of them seemed to pop up. Even with Uryuu's help it still seemed pointless. Everyone was running out of energy and was getting tired.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Two voice said at once. A gannet wave of light blue, white, black, and a dark red came out of no where from behind the group and kill most of the Hollows in one go.

The remaining Hollows started to retreat back to the garganta as it quikly started to close. The ones that didn't make it to the gate in time where killed by the two figures Rukai saw earlier protecting the two that didn't get up.

"Why did you come out of that garganta to Hueco Mundo and why were so many Hollows after you?" Rukai asked getting straight to the point.

"And how about you guys remove your hoods so we can get a better look at you." Renji added standing behind Rukai.

"Oh, of course. Sorry When all the Hollows were gone everyone went over to were Chad and Orihime where, with the other two figures. The two that fought quickly joining the group and stood next to their companies. now that they were face-to-face, so to speak, Rukai could tell that they were similar to them from the power she could feel from them.

"Thanks for the help." The tall one of the group said.

"We would have been goners for sure this time if you didn't show up." The other send. This one was shorter then the first one coming just to his shoulder.

"Why did you come out of a garganta to Hueco Mundo and why were so many Hollow after you?" Rukai asked getting straight to the point.

"And how about you guys remove your hoods so we can get a better look at you." Renji added standing behind Rukai.

"Oh, of coures. Sorry about that we've been wearing these for so long we forgot we have them on." The first one said.

Rukai could tell by their voice that he was male. Reaching up to pull back his hood he moved his cloak showing what he was wearing under neath. He was wearing a shihakusho, and Rukai saw what she saw earlier that she thought was a Zanpaku-to was resting on his hip. When his hood was down Rukai saw he had long blone hair and a smog look on his face.

They turn to the second one and saw at they were also male, they thing, and he was wearing wearing the same thing as the first. His Zanpaku-to wasn't resting on his hip though, instead it looked like it was going his shihakusho in the medal of his robes next to his ribs. He had short black hair that end a little below his jaw and curled a little at the end. His bangs were long on the sides ending gets below his eyes, while the medal part was short and went arcoss his face. He had three start tatoo's above his left eye.

"My name is Ilfort and my companion here is Luppi." The blone haired one said and pointed to to the balck haired one.

"So your name is Luppi right?" Renji asked pointing at said person.

"Yes," Luppi nodded giving Renji a bored look. He know what was going to come next. It always happened to him every time some one sees him for the first time.

"Are you a girl or a guy?"

Luppi glared at Renji for a few minutes before the other two figures in the their group burst out laughing, and he could hear Ilfort trying to hide his laughter. He truned to the other two who won;t hiding their laughs. "Shut up you like brats! At lest he trying to hide it?" Luppi shouted pointing at the blond next to him.

"To answer your question, yes HE is a boy." Ilfort said turning to the Soul Reapers. "May I ask you who u are?"

"I am Rukai Kuchiki, Soul Reaper."

"And I'm assistant captain, Renji Abarai."

"Nice to meet you. Now I need to check on my young Masters." Ilfort bowed his head and walked or to the last two in his group. Luppi was standing in front of them giving them an evil glare.

The last two in their group were in the medal of being healed by Orihime. They were smaller then the other two, so Rukai thought that they must be younger. The two still had their hoods up and were touching the dome Soten Kishun makes in wonder. Their cloaks were pushed behind their shoulders, showing everyone that they too were wearing shihakusho's. Though it looked a little big on them. Their Zanpaku-to were laying in betwwen them on the ground wrapped in a cloth that was coming from the hilt of the swords. Rukai saw that the swords were bigger any Zanpaku-to she ever seen before. They were even looked like they where taller then their masters.

"Are you two ok?" Ilfort asked them with a kind smile.

"Yeah, we're ok!" The one sitting next to the Zanpaku-to wraped in whit cloth said. "The lady with the big boobs and the quit guy helped us. Look she even healing us!" The other one sitting by the Zanpaku-to wrapped in black cloth said.

Rukai could tell they were young boys from their voices. Both boys stock their arms out of their large sleeves to show their guardians that their cuts and scratches where healing, and Rukai's eyes widen. One of the boys arms was completely white with black nails. Ruaki heard Renji and Uryuu take a breath at seeing the boy's arm as will. There was something strange about these boys.

"Hey you can take the cloaks off now you two." Luppi said, who seemed to have calmed down.

"Really?" The first one said. "Finally!" the other finished. They both pulled off their cloaks off and evealed them selfs to everyone around them.

Ruaki could tell they were twins because they looked the same, but at the same time they were also different from each other. One of them looked nurmal but had bright orange hair and had chocolate brown eyes. The other one though was very different from his brother. Both his skin and his hair was as white as snow. His eyes scared Rukai to her core. The boys eyes where gold but where it was should be white one the eye it was pick black.

"Hey there. My name is Ichigo." The orange hair boy said with a warm smile.

"Names Ogihci," The strange one said with a smirk. Where Ichigo's smile was held warm, Ogichi's smirk help nothing but a clod chill.

When Ogihci spoke Rukai saw that his tung was frost bit blue. 'Something is not right with this boy.' Rukai turned to Renji, who nodded.

Renji was thing the same thing as Rukai and turned back to look at Ilfort and Luppi. "I think it time you answer some of our questions now." Renji said crossing his arms over his chest.

Luppi just smiled that the two Soul Reaper, while Ilfort was still looking at the twins. "Of course, fire away."

No one but Ilfort saw the look the twins shared, or the dark smile that formed on their lips as they held each others hands that was covered in a glove.

**A/N: Hey there my lovely readers! Sorry it took me so long to come out with the new chapter. If your read my profile it will tell you what been taking me so long.**

** Gin: We need to show all of you of the people who got our lovely twins number right. I'll put it in oder from the first person who got it to last.**

** Writer: There was a few who got it right and one guest, but since I have a few guest reviews i'll put the date of when they posted next to them.**

** Aizen: And because it took us so long to update, I will have the writer give u a one shote or a story that you want her to write for you.**

** Write: Yeah. What wait!**

** Gin: Also if you readers want, you can ask her to put yourself or one of own characters in this story if u wish. This is only for this who have guested the number right though. Just send her a PM of what you want. ^-^**

** Writer: Hey what u minute! Don't I get a say in this?**

** Aizen: No, because it took u so long to write this chapter and then update it. Now go writer the next chapter.**

** Writer: Yes Aizen. *under breath* slave driver.**

** Ichigo: Please leave us a review tell us what you thought of this chapter!**

** Gin: And who want the twins to meet there family again, or have them sees the twins but the the twins don't see them. Please tell us in your review.**

** Ogihci: See you in the next chapter! Bye, bye!**

** Gin: Here are the winners. Guest 10/26/12, Bookgal17, XxItalyangelxx, Lala, and Ice Dragon.**


End file.
